Bruno's Hitmonlee (Adventures)
Bruno |gender = Male |debut = Ponyta Tale |location = With Bruno }} This Hitmonlee is a -type Pokémon owned by Bruno. Biography Kanto Bruno had Hitmonlee train against an Onix, whom Hitmonlee defeated with a kick.YL001: Ponyta Tale Bruno had his Hitmonlee battle against Red's Pika. Pika attempted to use Thunder Wave on Hitmonlee's knee. However, since Hitmonlee's knees were hollow, the move had no effect and Pika was wounded by Hitmonlee's High Jump Kick.YL026: Punching Poliwrath After the battle, Bruno was joined by Agatha and Lorelei, who asked of Red to join the Elite Four. Since Red refused, the trio had their Pokémon, including Hitmonlee, create a huge blast that hurt Red and his Pokémon. Red was blown away and as he tried to climb back up, he was kicked away by Bruno's Hitmonlee down a chasm. Pika survived the battle,YL028: Jigglypuff Jive but was hunted by Hitmonlee. Pika fled into a bush and lost Hitmonlee, while Green was observing them on her Jiggly.YL043: Bang the Drum, Slowbro Red's downfall, how Hitmonlee kicked Red off a cliff, was dreamt by Pika, who accompanied Yellow.YL006: Whacked by Marowak! Hitmonlee was forced to attack Bill's house and destroy the storage system by stretching its legs.YL019: Hitmonlee, Baby! (One More Time) Green and Bill went on Blasty to intercept Himtonlee, who attacked them by stretching its legs. Green had her Blasty attack, but dared not to voice a command, else she'd alert Hitmonlee's trainer. Instead, she had emitted a bubble with one of her devices to command Blasty.YL020: Breath of the Dragonair Part 1 Hitmonlee pierced the bubble, so Green emitted another one, which was hidden among the other bubbles Blasty emitted with Bubble attack. Blasty heard Green's command through the bubble and defeated Hitmonlee by firing its cannons. However, Green was worried Hitmonlee was sent as a decoy, as it could've attacked Blasty and defeated it.YL021: Breath of the Dragonair Part 2 Bruno showed Hitmonlee as one of his Pokémon to Bill and Lt. Surge, pointing out he was the master of the martial arts.YL034: Make Way for Magikarp Hitmonlee faced Electabuzz, whom Hitmonlee kicked off to the edge. Electabuzz went to retaliate, but it and Bill's Vulpix were hit and pushed on the edge by Hitmonlee's Rolling Kick and Hitmonchan's Comet Punch.YL035: Electrode's Big Shock! To prevent himself from falling into the acid lake, Bruno had Hitmonlee extend its legs and arms and bind itself to the rocks, allowing Bruno to stand on it. Hitmonlee also attacked Magneton and tried to pull Lt. Surge down. Red came to save Lt. Surge, so Hitmonlee redirected the attacks towards his Saur.YL038: Victim of Venusaur While speaking to Blue, Agatha explained they managed to capture Red by combining the three Pokémon's types: Lorelei's Jynx, Bruno's Hitmonlee and her Gastly. She also admitted she had Bruno wear a special band that allowed her to control him and order Hitmonlee to attack Bill at his house.YL045: Gimme Shellder While Yellow faced Lance, she sensed Pika's memories about Hitmonlee kicking Red to a chasm were returning.YL050: The Legend Johto II Bruno sent Hitmonlee and Koga sent Ekans to face Dragonite at the Pokéathlon Dome. However, Dragonite quickly defeated both Pokémon with a Hyper Beam.HGSS003: One Tough Togepi Known moves Using High Jump Kick Bruno's Hitmonlee Rolling Kick.PNG Using Rolling Kick | High Jump Kick; fighting; YL034: Make Way for Magikarp Rolling Kick; fighting; YL035: Electrode's Big Shock! }} References Category:Fighting-type manga Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Male manga Pokémon